


Strange Encounters and Unanticipated Theatrics

by squib



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squib/pseuds/squib
Summary: Just a headcanon oneshot regarding how Flug met Black Hat, and how he was employed in a special way.





	Strange Encounters and Unanticipated Theatrics

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mild profanity

~~~~

Black Hat never thought the superior, albeit pathetic living organisms of this particular planet would pique his interest. They were all snivelling idiots who're too full of themselves to even comprehend how insignificant their existence is in the fabric of reality, whilst he's a god compared to them, a being who was suddenly given life in the void of space. He's certainly a fortunate entity for reality to give him a chance at living, with consciousness, at that. With this in mind, he's grown to be invincible when he entered a planet and started devouring every creature he saw. Across the multiverse, he's got the highest death toll among all the other intergalactic criminals. He relished in his sadism and ability to do just about anything, though he'd rather torment lower races than help them achieve the next step to a more successful civilization. He was proven that being a goody two shoes was extremely boring for an immortal such as he, who's got too much time on his hands.

When he encountered Earth and the start of the reign of its higher intelligent organisms, he found he was entertained by their feeble mindsets. He set up his own establishment after watching them in the shadows for a millennium or two. It's true that their one currency runs their entire world, so he figured he'll get in on the action and earn the root of all evil, as well. Scientists after inventors after mercenaries, he grew tired of constantly having to replace one each time they do something stupid and kill themselves in the process. Their mortality is fun to play with, however, especially when he's dangling it in front of their faces.

He figured he wouldn't have to replace this one any time soon.

Staring at a magazine in his hand, one that catered only to villains, he searched the face on page 3. He ordered for this specific issue to be delivered to his doorstep in the most pristine condition since he's been rather intrigued by a specific person who dared capture his interests.

The latter was a genius, a prodigy, and he was well known in the community as being the most reliable source for any legitimate information on just about anything. He could even bring the most inconceivable, yet probable scientific theories into life. His IQ was way beyond Einstein's and Hawking's, and barely passing the man who held an IQ of 210 by 3 points. It was a relief for a smart man such as he to be on villainy's side. If they could, the most elite would tip their own hats towards him, but they couldn't. Why?

He kept his face from the world behind an indesctructible lock and a broken, incorrigible key.

No one knew who he was behind the paper bag he always seemed to wear. The last person who managed to get an atom sized peek beneath was now six feet underground and beyond. When their body was found after a year of searching, the rescuers discovered that his skeletal system was missing half of its bones. The next thing the community knew, the genius auctioned off an MG 42 made of bones that could shoot invincible bullets capable of shattering the toughest of metals, most especially titanium and of course, calcium filled bones. It was quite ironic and a spit in the corpse's old family's faces.

Black Hat heard of such a man from a blabbering client who insisted on a one on one talk with the immortal being for advice. He proudly admitted the fact that he generally didn't care about whatever his customer's been telling and pleading him about, excluding the name that slipped past their mouth.

His eye visually widened as he listened to their story of the young genius's latest escapade.

"He blew up my entire west wing!" They yelled, arms shooting out in every direction, "Mind you I had him held up in the basement with limbs tied to the wall. He couldn't move his fingers if he tried, but he managed to create a fucking bomb and a freeze ray out of nothing to escape!" They grumbled a bit after their short tantrum, "Sure, I captured him so he'll make inventions for me, but the lab and the basement were floors apart. My lackeys should've seen him in the halls, though I guess we should've been more cautious about the doctor. He's a sly son of a bitch." As if a light bulb appeared on their head, they leaned back and crossed their arms over their broad chest. "Huh, guess I never realized that association before. Sly. Flug Slys."

Black Hat remembered he momentarily froze at the name as it wormed its way into the depths of his mind. Flug Slys was the name of the intellectual, it seems.

He let out a breath when his eyes landed on page 3's headline: _New torture devices and more at the newest annual Villain Convention!_ What really piqued his curiosity were the names underneath that indicate the very important people who're going to attend, or rather a specific one: _Dr. rer. nat. Flug Slys, EngD_.

He fiddled with the magazine some more, but he didn't really care about anything else except the doctor's listed achievements and what his role is going to be in the convention. Apparently, he's hosting another auction for three of his recently made gadgets, with bids starting at eight million. Black Hat hummed, weighing his options, before he stood up and approached his wardrobe. The convention's going to start this week on Thursday, as he previously read on the magazine, and considering he didn't have any plans and the mere thought of meeting the mastermind face to face sent a course of eagerness into him, he counted it fit to go. He'll never admit it, however.

The day of the event couldn't have arrived much earlier, seeing as Black Hat looked rather skittish as he made his way through the first corridor. Other villains who saw him either visibly bristled or lit up in awe. He built up a reputation for himself being the most respected elite villain he is. They know he could conquer the world with just a snap of his talons, and they were relieved to find that he wouldn't do such a thing and just give advice to lower ranked villains on how. He once stated that it was fun seeing humans attempt at something that was highly impossible for them to do, taking into account the mentality of the masses.

He sighed in exasperation when he found he still had an hour before the auction starts. Grumbling, he stood tall in the middle of the large underground arena, holding his golden pocket watch and watching the hands tick by. As he placed it back into his coat pocket, he heard incoherent mumbling behind a curtain. Without warning, the person behind it waved it open aggressively and stepped out with an irritated aura surrounding them. Black Hat's eyes followed the man as he paced in front of the curtain, talking to himself apparently.

So, that's the infamous Flug Slys.

To be honest, he was underwhelmed by the sight in front of him. This prodigy looked like a fresh graduate from a low funded college, with coffee stains on his blue shirt and jeans, and not to mention the worn out sneakers he wore. The lab coat at least made him seem more of a professional, presenting itself still as clean as it should be in a lab. Black Hat scanned his face. Well, what's displayed to the world in the place of it, anyway.

Who in the whole damn world decides to wear an easily tearable sandwich paper bag one would get from a grocery store down the street as a headpiece, and in his case, a mask?

He didn't realize he was staring, for the man with a doctorate stopped in his pacing and was now looking at him with wide eyes behind expressive, pitch black goggles.

"Black Hat?" The man in question could've sworn him squeak out. "The Black Hat?" He once again stated with an emphasis on the first word, looking almost giddy at the inhuman being.

Black Hat grinned, almost prideful at the fact he knew his name.

"Pleasure to be in your presence, doctor."

Dr. Flug jumped at being addressed, but quickly gathered his wits and nerves. He looked up at the dark creature with false confidence.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Black Hat, sir," he replied, though he cursed at himself when he stuttered at the last few words. He swore he got the last bits of caffeine out of his body before he arrived at the convention. Black Hat also didn't want to admit he liked the sound of being called sir by the pipsqueak.

"I've read you're going to start the bidding for your gadgets at eight million. Tell me, doctor," He leaned down so he could be at eye level with the latter, "What type of weaponry warranted that much money?"

Flug audibly gulped, "I'm not allowed to disclose anything before it officially starts, sir."

The entity gave out a disappointed hum at the statement.

"What a shame. This means I'm not going to be able to reserve one, then?"

The doctor shook his head in dejection.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Black Hat."

The aforementioned man only grinned, turning a 180 before walking off.

"It's nothing to be sorry about, doctor. I'm only embodying corruption as I am a villain, inside and out."

"Oh," was all Flug could say, watching as he disappeared from view in the sea of villains that happened to flood the entire floor.

Minutes passed, and the announcer yelled out the auction's opening. Black Hat easily waded through the density of people that gathered around the stage. Some steered clear in his path while the others were roughly shoved aside either by his own cane or their companions. He found a lone seat in front and took it, hissing at anyone who even dared to get close to him, which resulted in the empty seats around him getting cold from the lack of presence. He wrung his hands as he leaned back and waited for the doctor to show his masked face again.

The bidding and auction went without a hitch as the doctor sold off his three latest inventions: a pocket sized wormhole stored in a discrete sphere that avoided all laws of physics, a ray gun which harnessed the power of gamma ray bursts that could only be produced by either a supernova or a super massive black hole, and a special serum that could turn a victim inside out in the slowest, thus most painful way possible by simply ingesting it. Black Hat was lucky enough to buy the last one, already imagining its effects on a certain hero who trespassed his property and was now currently suffering in his torture chamber. It was pure ecstasy to daydream about, clutching the sealed vial of pure pain in his claws.

He displayed his shark-like grin at Flug again, making the latter swallow dryly.

"Pleasure doing business," He purred, "I'm hoping we'd meet again."

Flug didn't really know whether or not he wanted to see him again. Instead, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, probably not for the next month, or so. I'm planning on a," He picked his words carefully, "Crime against the military, and maybe the state's airport, too." He chuckled, "Here's to hoping I'll evade a high end facility."

Black Hat laughed with the insane man, "I have trust you'll be able to pull one of your infamous escapades again." He smirked when he saw the other freeze for a moment.

With a swish of his coat tails and a quick one handed wave, he walked away from the stationary doctor, "I know we'll meet again, Dr. Slys."

Flug didn't believe in psychics, nor even the possibility of an afterlife. He bases his beliefs on science alone and the possibilities within the realm of reality. Though, he's contradicting himself on that argument; He could create beyond the world of probability. He once made a time travelling machine, breaking all sorts of logic, but it eventually ran out of power. Dare he say he missed the Edwardian era, or just the 1900s in general, due to the presence of the Wright brothers and their very first powered aircraft. He remembered watching the launch from afar, not bothering to interact with anything in case something were to change and create paradoxes; He learned from his previous many trials not to fuck with time and space paradoxes.

Anyway, he wasn't such a superstitious guy, but the fact Black Hat was right with his statement made him believe otherwise.

Flug also had some stupid ideas in his lifetime. Once he tried to stand up for himself in kindergarten — it lead to his many littered scars in the present. He could deduce which encounter was assigned to what scar, even. It wasn't much different to his very first time creating magma that effectively burned half his face and the apartment building down. It was still vivid in his memories, the cause of his many nightmares.

His recent idea wasn't above the said stupidity.

He barely avoided the bullet that zoomed past his bag, causing him to curse. Tapping his belt, he activated his temporary plasma shield that was enough to cover him for now. He even heard a tank roll up behind him coupled with the sound of a helicopter roaring above. The noisy sounds rough boots created against the concrete were distracting as well, filling his veins with adrenaline.

He broke into a military base, hoping to steal the newest jet they stupidly announced during live television. He didn't even think of the consequences before planning it. What? The kid loved aircrafts. Though he's more of a plane guy, the sight of the newly engineered jet made his mouth water with the thought of piloting it. It'd be the coolest experience ever, but being chased by the military? Not so much.

He ducked into the warehouse where the above mentioned craft was held. Hearing the frantic locks being opened, he immediately started for the jet, teleporting himself inside with the last of his energy. He heaved a sigh of relief and breathy laughter. Once the gates opened, he grinned and began his first getaway in his new jet.

Barrel rolls after somersaults after loops, he evaded their bullets and rockets. He even made a couple of near impossible stunts, such as the Kulbit, the Pugachev's Cobra, the Tailslide, and even everything all at once; He was having the time of his life, frankly. Eventually, he lost them over the pacific ocean. Before he did, however, he turned on autopilot and searched for a possible tracker. After he destroyed it, he pulled a couple of more stunts once he gained manual control again. He looped in a grand finale, heading back to America.

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have overestimated the jet and ran its fuel tanks dry.

He cursed as he tried to pull up, nearing the ground. You've done it now, he told himself, this would be your last moment. Yet honestly, he didn't care. He got his dream doctorates, finally stole an aerial military transporter — a new one at that, and did the many stunts he wanted to do with it. Now? Maybe it's time to rest in peace.

Actually, no.

He huffed at his previous thoughts, shaking his head at them. He never gave up, therefore why would this be any different? He'll admit: sometimes being stubborn and prideful helped him in many occasions.

His crash was inevitable, yet he managed to slow it down in order to not cause any severe damage to both the craft and the building it was about to hit. Who in their right mind would design a house that looked like a top hat? Wouldn't that just be impractical?

He coughed after the ringing from the impact faded from his head. Dust and smoke wafted around, clouding his vision behind his already dark goggles and causing him to cough up a storm.

Before he could make sense of anything, everything cleared up, though all he could see were doubles. Yeah, he might have gained a concussion. He groaned and rolled into his back, uncaring about the broken glass beneath him. Suddenly, a towering dark figure stood over him, making him question the unforeseen shadow and look up. His eyes widened at the sight; He's really unfortunate today, huh?

Black Hat grinned down at his newly appointed scientist who literally fell from the heavens and into his territory.

"Pleasure to meet you once again, my dear doctor. You wouldn't happen to want to work with me, now that you're officially one of the most wanted criminals, hm?" If it's possible, his grin widened, "You just love the thought of working with an elite. That, I'm most certain about."

All Flug could do was nod, dazed at the fact he crashed a jet into Black Hat's house and being offered an opportunity he simply couldn't refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I improved writing about this duo. I just love them! Hehe if it wasn't obvious, I got back into the ship; I can't really stay away if I tried. Anyway, how did you all think about it? Thanks for reading <3


End file.
